Firefly
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Something was wrong with her, Ace could tell. But he knew better than to ask, sometimes a quiet moment helps more than questions.


Ace frowned up at Seraphina lazily swinging from her rope-hammock and lightly fanned himself with a fan. They were slowly cruising through the ocean, but the weather was hot and the breeze was pathetic to say the least. Even with the sails fully unfurled, the Moby Dick was moving at a slow pace.

However, the weather wasn't what was bothering him so much. Seraphina had been oddly quiet for the past few days, even more reserved than usual. She didn't swing from the ropes like usual and a small, very tiny part of him missed the buckets of water being dumped on his head. Very tiny of course.

It wasn't any holiday or birthday according to the large chart in the galley. Thatch and Izo were both vague, simply saying that she was always quiet around this time. Marco just shook his head, refusing to even answer; same with Pops.

He softly groaned and laid back in the shadow of the mast, stretching out, staring up at the hammock. He frowned and rested his hat on the deck beside him. She hadn't even tried stealing his hat since she fell into this slump.

Marco wandered over and crouched beside him, offering a cup of water. "Your face will get stuck."

Ace sat up and took the cup, drinking half the water in a large gulp. "That's a myth. Hey, later tonight, can you spread the word to not light the lanterns towards the back of the ship?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ace shrugged, splashing a little water on his neck and face. "Just do it, I'll take care of them later tonight."

Marco shrugged and stood, taking the empty cup from Ace after he downed the rest. "Alright, I'll spread the word. Need Izo for some mood music?"

Ace snorted as Marco smirked suggestively. "No thanks, besides Izo's ready to melt already."

Marco chuckled and straightened up. "Uh huh. I'll let the night shift know not to light those."

Ace nodded and laid back. "Thanks a bunch, man. I owe you one."

Marco chuckled and nodded. "You owe me a lot."

Ace waved his hand and settled down, looking up at the lazily swinging hammock. He smiled slightly, crossing his arms behind his hand. He didn't particularly have a plan, but he did have an idea.

Ace took a deep breath as he grabbed a couple plush pillows, heading out of his room to go outside. He hopped up the stairs and smiled slightly as he passed by Pops' room, seeing the nurses adjust his medicine for the night. Sera used to mock him for constantly trying to attack Pops and end up land himself overboard.

As he placed down the pillow on the deck, he smiled to himself. She pulled him out of the water more times than he could count. He eventually gave up fighting Pops, partially due to her mocking so she would stop.

He straightened up and nodded, jogging down and skipping several steps as he walked inside. Heading to the galley, he slipped past the swinging door to the kitchen. Seraphina sat on the counter, holding a cup of iced tea in her hands. Thatch was busying himself around the kitchen, cleaning the remains of dinner and humming a small tune.

Ace smiled and leaned against the counter beside Sera. "How are you?"

She shrugged, sipping some tea. "I'm alright. How are you?"

He hummed and bobbed his head side to side some. "I'm good, wanna ride on my back?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, setting her glass on the counter. "Sure."

He smiled and stood in front of her, loosely hooking his hands under her thighs as she hugged his shoulders. Thatch glanced over and smiled slightly, wiping his hands on a cloth. Ace carried Sera out and smiled slightly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

He gently squeezed her thighs as the lanterns were lit around the ship and walked up the steps, kneeling by the pillows. "A soft throne for my lady."

She smiled slightly and let him go, settling down on one of the pillows. "Thanks."

He smiled and sat beside her, loosely hugging her shoulders. It had thankfully cooled off enough that it wasn't awful to touch one another and even the humidity had died down some. She leaned into his side some and relaxed, staring out at the vast ocean.

He smiled and gently rubbed her arm, watching the sun slowly set. She glanced up and blinked when he stood up. "What is it? Time to go in already?"

He shook his head and took her hands, pulling her to stand up. "Come here."

She nodded and followed him a few steps from the small mast. He smiled and let her hands go, waving his hands some as he said, "Close your eyes, and no peeking at all."

She held up her hands and nodded. "Alright, alright, fine."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, stepping back as he focused on his power. His hands glowed a soft green and small sparks floated from his hands. He smiled and walked around, carefully letting more float into the air.

He kissed her cheek and softly mumbled, "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, looking around and slowly spinning in a circle. "Oh my god, Ace, this is, this is beautiful."

He smiled softly and nodded. "I call it 'firefly'. I remember you used to live on Pops' island and there are fireflies. Marco mentioned you used to love the fireflies."

She nodded slightly and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth a few times and instead walked over to him, hugging him tightly. He smiled and gently hugged her, carefully keeping his still-glowing hands from her.

She curled her fingers against his back and sniffled softly, pressing her face into his chest. He gently squeezed her and smiled softly, feeling a few hot tears hit his chest. She sniffled and pressed close.

He kissed the top of her head and softly mumbled, "I love you, Sera."

She nodded slightly and softly mumbled, "I love you too. Thank you so much, Ace.

He smiled slightly and held her close, letting the green sparks die off as he hugged her fully. She sniffled and he slowly swayed her, holding her close. Glancing back at the rest of the ship, he smiled at the lanterns glowing softly in the night. They could wait a little longer before he'd light these lanterns. She was more important.


End file.
